


The Answer To Every Question

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Bittersweet, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Porn Battle, no cliched romance with Methos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: wrists</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Answer To Every Question

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: wrists

She didn't buzz like an Immortal, but her eyes were impossibly old. Methos had given up all of his old names, but she knew his first one, his real one, his _true_ one, and looked at him with impossibly old eyes that made him want to grab her by her fragile little wrists and shake her until her tongue fell out of her mouth.

He knew of her, of course. Most of the 'verse did thank to the broadcast of Miranda and the Alliance's desperate spin afterward. River Tam was not the psychotic and vengeful bitch the Alliance wanted to paint her, and he could see it in her eyes. That sort of look was truth, was nothing less than a world of truth that the Alliance wanted to hide.

She dropped a hand onto his wrist, her touch light and impossibly gentle. "You're the last," she whispered. "But it wasn't really a Game."

Methos felt as if she had run him clean through with her words. He was the last, everyone else dead and gone, no need to carry a sword anymore. No need to worry or run, no buzz and no one else to remember everything lost on Earth That Was.

"No one else here," River continued, her fingers running along the inside of his wrist. "But I can listen. I can hear it. I can hear the song in the stars and remember the words they used to sing."

And impossibly, she was murmuring one of the old tribal songs he used to sing as Death, every accented syllable perfect.

He brought her to his apartment from the bar. No one would miss her for hours yet, and she simply sang to him, a sad smile on her face. Death songs, the songs only Methos remembered. When he couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her mouth. She grasped hold of his shirt, pulling herself closer, falling into his lap.

River understood that sometimes memories hurt, but they were all you had left.

River buried her face in the crook of his neck as he slid his hand down her body, lifting up her dress. It came off easily, exposing her to his gaze. Methos ran his fingers along her folds, then he moved his thumb over her clit. She gasped in pleasure, straddling his lap and nearly biting his neck as she clung to him. "River," he murmured, shifting one hand to her hip.

"Yes," she whimpered. "The answer to every question to ask is yes."

He laid her down on the bed, settling himself down on top of her. He kissed his way down the side of her jaw to her neck, then down to her breasts. He suckled on one, and River clutched the back of his head and arched into his mouth. She was making those little sounds of pleasure, and it was something Methos hadn't heard in a long time. He slid his other hand down her belly to the juncture of her thighs. She was slick and wet, and he slid a finger inside of her. River gasped and tilted her hips up slightly, giving him better access. He traced her folds again, then slid his finger back inside of her. He moved it rhythmically as he sucked on her breast, and River writhed beneath him. Methos moved his thumb against her clit again, sucking a fraction harder. Her breath shattered as he crooked his finger deep inside her, and she came with a strangled groan. She had to remember how to breathe again.

Methos kicked off his clothing and stretched out on top of her again. He guided himself into her wet heat and thrust deeply inside of her. River gasped and clutched at him, moaning at the feel of him inside of her. He moved to kiss her, full and hot and hungry. She responded, an arm around his shoulders, the other around his back. "Methos," she gasped, moving to return his kiss.

"I have you," he murmured, punctuating his words with deeper thrusts inside of her. "I've got you, River..."

She dug her nails into his shoulder, her entire body tightening around him. "Methos," she moaned, head thrown back. "Almost there..."

He came inside of her, and she wasn't close enough to orgasm yet. He thrust a few more times inside of her and reached to stroke her clit. She made a keening noise, stiffening in his arms as she came.

Methos buried his face in her hair, holding her down beneath him, her wrists caught in his hands. "Do you have to leave?" he asked.

"The answer to every question," River began mournfully. "But not yet."


End file.
